mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaden
Jade 'is an Earthrealm member who made his debut and first appearance in Mortal Kombat X and later in Mortal Kombat: Revelations. About Jaden Cousin of White Lotus member, Kai, Jade learned, just like his cousin, great skills throughout Asia from masters. He became a great warrior and impressed the shaolin monks. There in the academy he met Kung Jin. Both Jaden and Jin sparred, trained, and worked on their skills together. Years later, Jaden had evolved into a outstanding warrior in the eyes of Raiden. He gained the god's blessing with incredible power to defeat the threats to Earthrealm. Appearance Jade is in his early twenties, has sharp light brown eyes, bushy eyebrows that are arch, tanned skinned, and a brown long hair that strands to his face. Jaden wears a small, blue flowers around the top of his head, a long golden necklace up to his chin and a blue jeweled necklace under it. He has black, striped tattoos on his sides, similar to his cousin's arm tattoos. He has a golden crest, black armbands, olive green pants, and dark grey boots with a white overlay tied with a blue ribbon. Concept Jade design was influenced by human Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke Combat characteristics Jade is very proficient in hand-to-hand combat. While up close, his attacks are very quick and are very damaging to his opponent. Although being incredible fast, Jaden's moves can be easily punished if he misses or someone blocks them. He'll make up for it from his fast reflexes. Powers and Abilities Signature Moves *'Illuminate Strike: '''Jaden does a rapid flip in the air and delivers a kick if connected. **The enhanced version is called '''Illuminate Kick and its faster. *'Air Throw: '''Jaden jumps into the air, grabbing the midair opponent. *'Missile Dropkick: Jaden darts at his opponent. * '''Quick Dart: '''Jaden jumps into the air and spins, like a dart, to his opponent. **The enhanced version is called '''Quick Torpedo. * Tonfa Swing: '''Jaden swings the tonfa towards his opponent. * '''Low Tonfa Swing: '''Jaden swings his tonfa low. * '''Tonfa Spin: '''Jaden spins around while his tonfa is in the motions. * '''X-Ray Move - Graceful Pedal: '''Jaden rushes towards his opponent, running up their body, while stepping on their face. He then does a spiral move darting down their face crushing them to the ground. Other Moves * '''Throw: '''Jaden grabs his opponent by the neck, punches them and finishes it off with a back kick, kicking them in the jaw. Fatalities * '''Overturn Stomp: Jaden grabs his opponent's head, flipping over them, slamming their body to the ground. He then stomps on the head, destroying it.(MKX) * Neck and Back Breaking: '''Jaden turns the opponent around and grabs them in a reverse headlock. He then flips them over and gets on their back pulling them back till their head touches their back. Other Finishers * [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Brutality '''Brutality]' #1 - Light-Headed Kick: '''Performing the Illuminate Kick on his opponent, Jaden will kick the head off. Must connect two '''Illuminate Kicks' at the final round of a match.(MKX) * 'Brutality #2 - ' * 'Brutality #3 - ' * 'Brutality #4 - ' * 'Brutality #5 - ' Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Shaolin Monks Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:White Lotus Category:Mortal Kombat: Revelation Characters